peter pan modern
by tazzmarie123
Summary: peter goes to the same high school as wendy . he starts to discover new feelings ...but there might be another boy? will he take her to neverland? is neverland what the others stories say it is or does it have a... dark side? please R&R so i know if i should keep going or not.
1. Chapter 1

**RATED M JUST IN CASE! ENJOY! please R &R to tell me if i should keep going or not.**

Wendy made her way down the crowded halls of her high school, trying to silently pass with out bumping into anyone. She was successful in doing so until she ran into a tall boy how gave her a childish grin. She was completely entranced in his jade green eyes which seemed to sparkle with amusement, as she noticed she was staring her face became hot as she turned a beet red, he handed her , her books she had dropped while running into him. She took her books nodded as in to say 'thank you' and ran off with out saying a word. "who was that girl peter?" asked a plump boy with freckles, chocolate brown eyes, and chestnut hair that fell slightly in his eyes , he had to run his fingers through it every so often to keep it from falling into his vision. "i don't know tootles" he said with the childish grin and a curious sparkle in his eye " but I am determined to find out" the childish grin turning into a devilish smile.

As the bell rang Wendy hurried to her class room but a small blonde stopped her "excuse me im going to be late for class" Wendy said trying to push past . The little blond girl getting very frustrated when Wendy finally pushed pass her she grabbed a hold of wendys dark brown hair in a pony tail and yanked her back Wendy let out a small yelp " stay away from peter or you'll regret it!" the blonde said letting go and dashed down the hallway which was now empty. Wendy had so many questions running through her mind like who was that little blond girl? Who was peter? And why was that girl so angry at her?

Wendy walked into class "well nice of you to join us Mrs. Darling " Wendy turned bright red as the class stared at her while some giggled. She walked sightly to the back row and sat in an empty desk she never really liked attention and right now all eyes were on her until a boy walked in a couple minutes later "Well hello peter care to join us?" the boy shot a cocky smile twords the teacher and sat down Ms. Landen rolled her eyes "well then on with the lesson" she said . At that moment peter looked at Wendy only to catch her staring at him again she darted her eyes away to face the text book she had out . Peter let out a small chuckle as he noticed her pale cheeks turning a slight pinkish.

'why was I staring' Wendy thought ' why am I blushing?' as class let out Wendy was stopped by two boys , twins, "hello there!" they said in union their grins made her feel uneasy she went to back up only to bump into the tall boy with the jade green eyes . He smirked at her his eyes turned a darker green and the childish grin he had before was gone only to be replaced with a devilish smirk which sent chills down her spine. "boys why don't you introduce yourselves " he said in a low tone which took Wendy by surprise . The twins stepped closer and Wendy shaking now hurriedly stepped back " im Jacob" said one " and im Joshua" said the other . Wendy nodded her head shyly .

Then the little blonde came through the door only to turn red with anger as she saw Wendy with peter and the twins. The little blond girl darted after Wendy . Wendy shreaked as she got struck in the face by the little blonde . Peter helped Wendy up "tink what the hell did you do the for?!" he said angerly tink looked at him with her blue eyes " sorry peter " she said sweetly . Peter crossed his arms after making sure Wendy was ok " boys get tink outta here" with that the twins picked tink up and carried her away as she kicked and screamed to put her down. Peter went over to Wendy which was rubbing her red cheek her hazel eyes stinging trying to hold back tears. "are you ok?" he asked Wendy in the most innocent voice he could only to have wendy push past him on the verge of tears she ran outside where she met her best friend Lilith .

Lilith noticed the tears in wendys eyes and ran up to her to comfort her. "what happened ?" she asked concerned "nothing" Wendy replied with a sniffle " I have to go pick up my brothers from there bus stop now" Wendy said with a sigh leaving her best friend confused and alone . As Lilith was about to walk home she spotted peter "PETER!" she yelled angerly " oh boy here we go " he mumbled under his breath as he rolled his eyes " what the hell did you do to Wendy?!" she yelled at him angerly her dark brown eyes with a furious fire in them. "i didn't do anything to her" he said crossing his arms childishly and was about to leave . Lilith was furious and pulled him back by his gray v neck shirt " then what the hell happened to her?" she said through her gritted teeth " tink hit her" he said with a shrug although the though of tink hitting Wendy made him had a slight hint of anger in his eyes. Lilith had left to stop herself from becoming to angry and hitting him.

Peter caught sight of wendy walking down the street to her brothers bus stop but then she was interrupted by a tan boy with dark hair down to his collar bone . When wendy saw the boy she ran up to him and gave him a big hug, this made peters blood boil to the point where he almost wanted to run up to the guy and punch him in the face. But something about him was oddly familiar though peter couldn't put his finger on it yet. "Daniel!" wendy yelled as she jumped into his arms "hey wen" he said cooly hugging her " my sis was worried about you so I came to check up on you, are you ok?" Daniel asked "fine Danny" she said hugging her torso "come on wen don't lie to me" he said . Peter had enough of watching the boy, jealousy raged in him . "Well I-" wendy started only to be cut off by peter "hey wendy who's this?" he asked cooly his eyes a dark green with a hatred look in them. Wendy looked at peter 'what is he doing here? Did he follow me?' she thought to herself "im Daniel" he finally said snapping wendy outta her thoughts "peter" he said crossing his arms with a smug smirk on his face. "well then we best be going. I don't want you to be late picking up Ur brothers wen." Daniel said giving peter a cold scowl and peter returning the favor " your right Danny I almost forgot! See you peter!" she said before running off

Peter huffed and walked to an old house, in the house 6 boys waited for peters return, when they saw peter was angry they avoided him until he cooled down. after a half an hour tootles went to check on peter . "peter are you ok?whats wrong?"tootles asked as he watched peter beat a punching bag till his knuckles were stinging and raw "im. just. peachy." he said in between punches "what happened?" tootles asked , peter stopped " i dont know... one minute i was watching wendy talk to a boy but when she hugged him ... i don't know i almost lost control of myself and i approached them , i almost hit him but i didn't... i don't know what got over me." peter said with sadness sparkling in his innocent green eyes. tootles looked at him in shock "...peter... i think your in love with wendy..." after hearing those words anger struck across peters threw tootles against the wall " I cant 'love' Wendy ! Love is for grown ups! And I refuse to grow up ! I shall never grow up!" "but... peter... love isn't just for grown ups..." tootles said in between painful gasps of air after hitting the wall but peter shot him a glare and went into another room leaving tootles behind. "TWINS!" peter yelled , running over one another to be first they finally arrived in front of peter "yes sir" they both yelled in union , " lets play a little game peter said with a devilish smirk "its called beat and capture" peters eyes darkened with anger and slightly amused " HOW DO WE PLAY?!" the twins asked in excitement " OK here's what I want u to do , there is this boy named Daniel , I want u to beat him and bring him to me alive!" "yes sir!" the twins said with a devilish grin and scampered out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Mean while wendy and her brothers were playing in the nursery, john jumping off the bed with a wooden sword in his hand and came at Michael " you will never have my treasure pirate!" he said , michael blocked " arr I shall have your treasure boy!" michael said. While running at michael john accidentally tripped and hit michael in the face with his sword , michael cried out in pain and wendy came running " john! Michael! What happened?!" wendy looked over to michael, michael was crying , his cheek red and bleeding "John what did you do?!" wendy said in a panic "im sorry wendy it was an accedent" john said in a sad tone . Wendy cradled michael in her arms "come let me tend to ur wound my little pirate" wendy said , michael smiled " thank you wendy lady" he said with a sniffle. "michael im really sorry I didnt mean to hurt you" john said following wendy closely behind , "its ok john" said michael with a small smile. While wendy was cleaning michaels wound there was a knock on the door.

"excuse me boys" wendy said as she went to check who was there, it was lilith she looked scared "hello lilith whats wrong?" lilith broke down crying "...they... they took him" she said "who took who?" wendy said in confusion "the twins they took him" lilith said with tears falling. Just then the boys came down stairs "whats wrong wendy?" john said "nothing boys , get your jammies on its time for bed." john looked at her and saw the worry and seriousness "come michael lets get ready for bed" john said "but.. what about our game john?" michael whined "we can finish that tomorrow" "ok john. Good night wendy lady" michael said with a wave "good night boys" as soon as they left wendy turned back to lilith "which way did they go?" she said with slight anger in her voice "they went to the abandoned warehouse on johnson st" lilith said "ok can you watch the boys while I go check it out please?" wendy said "but wendy you cant go alone you might get hurt!" "ill be fine trust me lilith" wendy said with a smile, and with that she put on a pair of shoes and left.

On her way to the warehouse she felt like she was being watched, she turned to look behind her but no one was there then she heard a noise come from the trees she whipped around to turn to the trees her heart beat speeding she was terrified 'why am I doing this again?' she thought to herself as she kept walking 'I should be at home with a nice warm fire' just then she heard a scream 'daniel?' she ran to where the screaming was coming from , when she arrived at the warehouse she heard the screaming again , she slowly approached a window but it was to dirty to see out of so she made her way to the door , she slowly opened it 'CREEEAAAKKK' it echoed 'oh no what did i do' she thought to herself. "hey look another play toy" one of the twins said "hey its that girl from school, lets see how loud she can scream" the other twin said. as wendy observed the she noticed they were covered in blood "w-wait" she finally managed to choke out the twins stared at her confused then laughed menacingly , she shivered at the sound it was cold and dark, the one twin jacob dragged her by the hair to where she saw daniel tied up and beaten blood , wendy scared cried out his name but all he did was let out a small groan 'good at least hes still alive' she thought to her self, just then she felt a surge of pain on her leg ,one of the twins had stabbed her in the leg she screamed as warm sticky blood oozed from her "shut up girl" one of the twins said and hit her across the face. "jacob i think its time to call peter" the other twin said " fine but tie the girl up im not done with her" they tied wendy up and called peter , once peter came he only saw one of the twins and daniel "heres the boy peter!" joshua said "good wheres jacob?" peter said curiously just then he heard a scream "what was that" he said holding joshua up by the collar of his shirt "its a girl peter , she walked in on us and jacob took her in the back to play with her" joshua said scared , peter threw joshua ran to the back and threw open the door , when he opened the door he saw jacob bloody and standing over a girl , he couldnt see who it was yet "jacob!" he yelled . jacob jumped "yes peter?!" jacob said moving from the girl , when peter saw it was wendy all bloody and beat he ran to her " WENDY! wendy can you here me?!" peter was furious and grabbed jacob by the throat "what did you do to her!" peter screamed , jacob looked at peter and saw a darkness he never saw before "i- i'm sorry peter, shes just a girl" jacob said trying to breath, peter threw him at a metal pipe with a loud clang jacob was on the floor not moving peter approached him to beat him like he beat wendy but then a dark mass appeared in front of him, it was his shadow "get outta my way" he said furiously but the shadow said nothing all it did was point to wendy and gazed at her with its purple glowing orbs . peters face softened as he looked at wendy struggling to breath , he went by her side and and picked her up genitally but all she did was groan. peter took her to his house, as he walked into the house tootles ran to see what was wrong "what happened to her peter?" peter push past him "the twins" peter said grimly. peter took wendy up to his room and layed her on his bed.

"tootles, go fetch me a bowl of water and cloth so i can clean wendy up" peter said with an angered look on his face , tootles ran for the bowl and cloth not wanting to anger peter any more. peter sat besides wendy watching her slow breathing slowly go back to normal , as soon as tootles came back with the water and cloth peter heard the twins come home "tootles please clean wendy up while i deal with something" peter said in a dark tone tootles said nothing and just did as he was told. as peter walked down the stairs he locked eyes with joshua , seeing how dark and cold peters eyes were joshua shivered but that all passed as soon as tink came in the room spotting joshua carrying jacob on his back. tink ran over to them asking what happened but all joshua did was look i peter briefly and averted his eyes to the floor. tink looked at peter in confusion but all he did was go back up stairs to his room without a word. tink followed peter upstairs to find a beaten and bruised wendy, sure tink wasnt very fond of the girl but she felt bad seeing wendy laying there while tootles was cleaning the blood off of her. " what happened to the girl peter?" asked tink , peter look like he was on the verge of tears but he also had anger in his eyes, "it was the twins, she walked in on them beating daniel for me and they took it upon themselves to handle her..." wendy groaned alittle , peter flew to her side in a matter of seconds "wendy? wendy can you hear me?" he asked in a panick "p- peter?" she asked in a slurred voice peter grabbed wendys hand a tear escaping his eye "yes wendy im here.." "wh- where a-am i-i?" she asked in between painful gasps for air "i found you and i brought you back to my house to take care of you , your in my room." wendys vision got blurry and peters face started to disappear as she passed out. "WENDY?!" peter said shaking her "peter its ok" tootles putting his hand on peters shoulder "she just needs some rest , she'll be ok peter" peter put his head on wendy and sobbed lightly into her shirt "im sorry wendy , i never wanted you to get hurt" he said softly "come on peter lets get you some water and we can figure out what to do with her once she gets better" tink said sympathetically , peter stayed silent for a while but finally said "... yea... ok" and he got up . while on his way down stairs he heard shouts from downstairs and not the good shouts the lostboys usually make playing a game, no these were shouts of fear. as peter rushed down stairs he saw...


	3. Chapter 3

He saw... his shadow pinning Jacob up against a wall by his throat. Peter had never seen his shadow like this it was more darker its eyes glowing a deep dark red. Peter took his attention away from his shadow to Jacob who's face was turning a red-ish purple , he was losing conscience . another scream snapped him outta his gaze , it was Tink she looked horrified at that moment he looked at all the other lost boys some were knocked out and some were hiding, "SHADOW!" Peter yelled , his shadow dropped Jacob looked at Peter and disappeared into the ceiling . Tink rushed over to Jacob too see if he was okay while Peter checked out the other boys. "what happened?" Peter asked Curly "i don't know sir, we were all playing waiting for you to come down when the twins came outta the kitchen, the shadow just snapped and went after Jacob we all tried to stop it but... we failed.. then you came down just in time." Curly said with a sadness in his eyes as he thought about failing Peter. after long silence Peter looked Curly in his eyes and said "good job, you showed much bravery and good leadership . not everyone can win every battle." Peter smiled as Curly's face lit up with happiness. all of a sudden Peter felt something wasn't right, he rushed upstairs to find Wendy wasn't there and the window was wide open. peters mind raced with thoughts , he ran downstairs and out the door to see if she might have jumped but she wasn't there. "nibs! come quickly!" Peter shouted , Nibs ran through the door to meet peter looking terribly distressed "whats wrong peter?" Nibs asked sympathetically "Wendy's missing , i want you to go to her house and see if she's there if not bring her brothers back with you. and take Tootles." he said with worry in his voice. "yes sir" Nibs said , he went in side to get Tootles and then they were off to Wendy's house.

Once they arrived at Wendy's they knocked at her door half expecting her to answer but she didn't instead John did. "hello" John said "Hey John is Wendy here?" Nibs asked looking past him into the house "No i'm afraid not sorry Nibs" John with a sad look on his face "is something wrong guys?" he said looking at both of them , Nibs and Tootles looked at each other and back to him "we don't know yet but if something is wrong you and your brother have to come with us." Tootles said with a serious look on his face. John just nodded and went upstairs to get Michael, "where are we going?" Michael said as they went down stairs to meet Nibs and Tootles "we are going with some friends" john said not even looking at him, he didn't wanna worry Micheal and say Wendy's missing and something bad might happen. when the four of them were on their way back to Peter, John leaned over to Tootles and whispered "mind telling me whats going on?" Tootles glanced at John "later i promise" Tootles said and with that they walked in silence the rest of the way to Peters house.

When peter saw them finally arrive he ran out to meet them "was she there , did you find her?!" he asked immediately before they could said anything Michael piped up "find who?" peter just looked at him and back to nibs and Tootles "you didn't tell him?" he asked plainly "we didn't wanna worry him sir" Nibs said . peter kneeled down to Michael's height "Wendy's gone but don't worry we will find her " peter said in the most calm voice he could manage because on the inside he was panicking. "Wendy lady's gone..." Michael said on the verge of tears but as soon as john saw him about to cry he said"don't worry Michael ,its like the game pirates when she pretends to get captured and hides and we find her and save her from those nasty pirates!" he said with a smile just then Micheal giggles "yea! we'll save her from those nasty pirates!" Michael said feeling much better. but peters face turned grim as he thought 'pirates... neverland... she couldn't be ... if she was how?... the shadow!' peter grabbed Tootles and ran inside "Tootles! what if the shadow took her to never land?!" Tootles looked terrified "she wouldn't last a day! Neverland is a dangerous place especially at night peter what do we do?!" tootles said panicking. peter stayed silent when all of the sudden "did you say neverland?" it was Michael "Wendy lady's in neverland?" Michael said with excitement .. Peter stayed silent a bit longer he didn't want to tell Michael what a dangerous place neverland is , he didn't want them to know about neverland at all. "yes she is..." peter said simply , Michael jumped up and down in excitement he always wanted to go to neverland with all the stories Wendy lady told him he thought it was a wonderful magical place . john stood there confused trying to put all the pieces together "sooo... if there is a neverland and Wendy's there... who took her there? and does that make you peter pan and the lost boys?" john asked confused but before peter or the lostboys could answer Michael yelled out "DID THE PIRATES CAPTURE HER?!" peter let out a small chuckle "no i think it was my shadow. and to answer your questions john yes i am peter pan and these are my lostboys " he gestured to all the boys around him "so when are we going to neverland to get our sister" john said. "right now" peter said to john "but first... Tink!" peter yelled for her , Tinkerbell came down stairs as fast as she could ignoring the boys "yes peter?" we need some fairy dust to go to neverland ... my shadow took Wendy.." he said. Tink looked shocked but then nodded and went into pixie form , she sprinkled pixie dust on all of them and the all started to slowly lift off the ground "To neverland boys! follow me!" with out hesitation they flew off into the night sky "which way do we go?!" yelled Michael "second star to the right and straight on till morning" yelled peter.


End file.
